The present invention relates to a system for providing fluid to a site inside the body and in particular the present invention relates to an irrigation tubing set system and method for providing fluid flow continuously or for delivering a bolus of fluid for irrigating or flushing an internal body site or organ that is accessed through a relatively small incision, natural orifice of the body, or in conjunction with a laparoscope, endoscope, resectoscope or similar device.
Certain medical procedures, such as cystoscopy and ureteroscopy, as well as other urological, gynecological, and laparoscopic procedures and surgeries, are performed inside the body through an apparatus, through a very small incision, or through a small natural orifice of the body. Instruments used to perform these types of surgical procedures include resectoscopes, irrigation-aspiration cannula, laparoscopes, and so on. In addition, certain medical diagnostic procedures are performed by accessing an internal body site through a small incision or natural orifice and inserting an endoscope to enable the physician to view the internal body site.
When performing these types of surgeries or diagnostic procedures, it is sometimes necessary for the physician to apply small volumes of a fluid, such as water, to flush blood or tissue from the surgical area to enable the procedure to proceed. Some surgical instruments and endoscopes, especially those used for urological procedures, are provided with flow channels to allow the physician to apply a flushing or irrigating fluid to the internal body site or to expand a body cavity. This is typically done by suspending one or more plastic bags containing the irrigating fluid on an IV pole and connecting the bags to the inlet of the flow channel of the surgical instrument with conventional plastic tubing. To control flow from the bags to the instrument, a clamp may be positioned on the tubing. If the physician desires to flush the site with water, he can loosen the clamp. Although this arrangement may be suitable for some procedures, it has some limitations. For example, it may be difficult to control the fluid pressure being applied by the suspended bags to the instrument. In addition, it may be inconvenient or awkward for the physician to adjust the clamp to control the flow while also handling the surgical instrument. In addition, the volume and pressure of water being delivered may be difficult to control.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method that addresses or overcomes the disadvantages of the prior methods of fluid delivery to an internal body site. Such a system may also find application in other medical and non-medical fluid delivery systems.